Hopefully Together Forever
by Taaay
Summary: Renesmee is growing up as a hybrid, with vampire parents. Soon, a new vampire joins the family, and learns about Nessie's secret. She's in love with Jacob, and dying to tell him. How far will Ness go for her love for Jake?


I was awakened by a loud knock on the door, it was Emmett. I swear it was him with the mind reading abilities, and not my father; as soon as I thought about ignoring the knock on the door and letting Emmett simmer with anger, he yelled, "Don't you dare ignore me Renesmee! I know you're in there, your parents already told me! I will break this door down, again, if I have to!" Even if Emmett did break the door down, he wouldn't do anything to me. Then again, if he breaks the door down again my parents will get mad at me for just ignoring him, especially because he has already threatened with the door.

I get up groggily from my soft bed, and start walking toward the door. "I'm coming Emmett! And don't YOU dare break our freaking door down again! I'm the one who will get in trouble for it." I had planned on screaming it, but since vampires already have super hearing, I might as well not strain my voice.

Oh, I probably should have introduced myself. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I almost killed my mother when I was born, but not intentionally. I need to mention that my parents are both vampires. I'm a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire. I was conceived when my mother was human, and luckily my dad was willing to change her into a vampire to keep her, and me, from death. I have an exceedingly fast growth rate. I'm only about 3 and 1/2, though I look about 13. I'm in love with my bestfriend, Jacob Black, and hopefully he feels the same about me. I don't quite fully understand the whole 'imprint' thing; I mean, I know he's tied to me and everything, but I still think he has a choice on who he loves as a mate. Another thing is that he doesn't know exactly how I feel about him yet, he only thinks I love him as a brother. I almost forgot to tell you one of the most important things about me, I have a special ability. With just one simple touch I can show anybody what I'm thinking about. It's one of the cool things about being half-vampire.

I reach the door and realize I really wanna go hunt. Honestly I am not very fond of talking, and with my gift I don't really need too. I place my warm palm against Emmett's ice cold forehead, and showed him a picture of us hunting elk. I could tell he was pretty thirsty too because his eyes were getting closer to black than topaz. He didn't hesitate one bit to agree to go hunting.

We ran deep into the woods until we caught the scent by the creek. I could smell the sweet blood and my mouth started watering. I got crouched in my hunting stance and pounced on the elk's , I snapped it's neck and began drinking. I was finished before Emmett was. There was a thick tree trunk near and I quickly sat down leaning against it.

I started thinking about Jacob. The only people that actually know I'm _in_ love with him are Alice, and my parents. I wouldn't have told my dad, but I didn't really have a choice. I still don't understand why he hasn't said anything to Jacob about it though. You'd think something like that would've gotten a reaction like that from him. Especially considering some of the things that I have thought about in front of my dad. Like the fact that Jake is so muscular, tan, and looks absolutely gorgeous without a shirt on.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett. "Hey, shrimp, wanna go to the main house?"

"Sure." I was a little annoyed he still calls me shrimp. For crying out loud, I'm not that short!

When we reached the house I was immediately overtaken by an extremely happy atmosphere. I could tell this was not any of Jasper's doing. I walked in and heard a chorus of, "Hey Nessie!"

"Hey everybody!" Everybody was gathered around in the bright white living room. I sat down next to my dad thinking '_Why is everybody so happy? Forreal, even Rose is happy, something's up. What is it?_'

"Renesmee, I would like you to come into a more...private room with me. There are things you need to know." I followed him into the mansions dining room, though used as the conference room. '_What is it dad?_'

"Renesmee, would you please speak? These things are important, plus, you have a beautiful voice." I rolled my eyes dramatically thinking, '_What's the point in talking when you can already hear me? You know I don't like to talk, and I really only talk when necessary. Oh, and what's the deal with Renesmee? You also know I would rather be called Nessie or Ness._'

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I want you to speak. It is necessary, like I said, this is very important."

"Okay dad, whatever. I'm talking. Please call me Nessie though, Renesmee sounds waaaay to serious for a little conversation. And tell me what all of this is about." I could've swore I just heard an okay Renesmee in my head. Maybe I'm just delusional.

"Really Nessie, delusional? No. Anyways, there are two things. First, you're getting a cousin. Her name is Arabell and she will be posing as Rose and Emmett's daughter. They aren't going to go to high school, and if they end up doing that in a few years we will pretend to all be brother and sister. Arabell looks about 14, and you will be starting highschool as a freshman with her."

"Uh, okay, I guess. Isn't she kinda young though? She won't age at all like me so how would she go through the four years?"

"Once she has completed the transformation, her looks will be enhanced and nobody will question her age. She's coming on Tuesday. You and her will start school as soon as the summer is over. If you wish, you can skip school on the sunny days with her... Now for the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Well, Nessie, it's actually about you. See we think you may have gotten more than one special ability and we never noticed. We think you may have gotten them-"

"What? No, no, no, no and no. It would be so much different if I wasn't starting school, but now I'm going to be an even bigger freak! Dad, I can't even touch somebody without the worry that vampires could be exposed! Wait, you said them? What do you mean them?" I wasn't the type to get very upset over things, so I didn't really yell. My voice was just very frantic, I didn't understand how this was possible.

"Yes, them. We believe you have my mind reading, your mothers shielding, and your own ability. You're not a freak Nessie."

"Why do you guys even think that though?" Well at least I know I'm not delusional and now it makes sense that I heard the okay Renesmee by my dad.

"Well it's a bit complicated Nessie. You see, while you were in a deep sleep I was reading your mind," He paused, of course he was reading my mind. He is so freaking nosy. "Of course you were dreaming about Jacob..." He stopped like he was waiting for me to say something, when I just blushed he continued. "When you realized I was reading your mind and seeing your dream, you shut me out! I was very confused at first and thought you just stopped dreaming, but when I picked up your hand it showed me you had never stopped dreaming!"

"Okay dad, I understand how you came up with the shield, but how exactly did you come up with the whole mind reading ability?" I was fully calmed now, and ready to try to accept the fact I'm a freak.

"Another night you were sleeping, and you started to think about Alice, so I started listening in on both of your minds. She was thinking about the exact same thing you were, though I wasn't quite sure how considering the subject."

"Dad, you realize there is such a thing as a coincidence, right?"

"So Nessie, you're telling me that you were thinking of Jasper in the war and about Maria; then the fact that Jasper walked into the diner where Alice was 'convienently' waiting for him?" Now I was just plain and utterly dumbfounded. What was he talking about? And I did not like the sarcastic tone he was using.

"Uh, padre, who the heck is Maria? And Jasper was in the army? And what diner?"

"Renesmee, exactly! You have never even heard of Jasper's big vampire story before, and now you expect me to think it was a coincidence you were thinking about it?" I thought about it for a minute. '_I see what you mean._'

'_Now lets go back in the living room. Oh, and stop calling yourself a freak. Even if you were one, I'd still love you._' Woah, that was extremely weird. My dad just talked to me through my thoughts. Hmph, maybe mind reading could come in handy.

My dad smirked at that last thought before he picked me up and slung me on his shoulders. I laughed at the inside joke he told me as we headed out to see the rest of our family.


End file.
